Reunited
by IloveZimandNny16
Summary: "Can you ever forgive me?" Nisroc asked, down on his hands and knees, practically weeping. "What is there to even forgive?" was her simple answer. Its a One-shot, but still its pretty good if I do say so myself. Rated T just in case...


**Okay….. I think it's pretty safe to say that this…. Is completely experimental! You don't have to like it, you don't have to comment on it, and if you find that you can't take it, then you don't hafta read it. But this concept just, absolutely REFUSES to leave my brain…. And I should be focusing on English right now... Oh well… I got some of it done. Anyway, also… just as a heads up, there are no OC's in this thing. I just added a name is all. And if you want more of an explanation… Well then read the bottom A/N MMMM…Kay?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of House of Night…. This is just an idea.**

*Nisroc*

The dawn had just broken through into the skies, and for Nisroc and his brother's, that meant it was time to rest.

All of the Raven Mockers knew this and headed into their own make-shift nest in their trees, however it was a while before they were all settled in the confusion on who was sleeping where.

This did little to ease Nisroc's frustrations.

It had been days since his father had left for an unanswered reason, leaving Nisroc, as the new second in command, to watch over his brothers. Nisroc, however couldn't control all of his brothers, and really it was a miracle that they all stayed here unlike when they were first forced to scatter. Back when Nisroc thought that his only older brother had died, and he had to hold up the mantle.

Nisroc was never good at keeping track of any of his younger brothers, never thought he had to be for a while. Then again he always assumed that Rephiam would always be Kalona's favorite and second in command.

Not even that thought gave Nisroc a shred of jealousy: It was just a fact he had accepted centuries ago. But when Nisroc first learned of Rephiam supposed "death", he knew he had to take the mantle, he just never realized how hard it was!

But then he had learned the truth of his older brother's secrets.

He learned of his brother's affair with the Red One; the enemy. Nisroc was also the first to learn of the bigger betrayal of his brother when he learned that the blasted Goddess had gifted him with a human form because of his alliance with the Red One.

Just the very thought made Nisroc hiss in anger, though in the very back of his mind, he forgotten as to the why he was even, really angry at his brother. Though a part of him held a theory to the real reason why, though he was loathe to ever, ever admit it, even to his own self. He would absolutely refuse to even have the thought be brought back up by whatever way of thinking he had buried centuries ago.

Finally his brothers had settled themselves down for a long rest during the long day, but even so, Nisroc found it hard to find any scrap of restfulness in him.

Father was gone again, and they were left alone, and he was the only one to note this.

Though he knew better than to send a search party, and possibly cause alarm amongst the humans, Nisroc felt as if he should do… Something.

Just something to find father, and to restore balance to him and his brothers once again.

Of course, no real, rationalized thought came to his mind, as he had giving up his rational mind a long time ago.

Still… He couldn't just stay in the clearing and do nothing while his brother's slept. But he couldn't find himself to go on a pointless search that would ultimately end in devastation for him, for his father.

So without really thinking, Nisroc unfurled his great black wings and took to the sky. Lifting himself as high as he dared, making it seem as though he were nothing more than a regular raven to the pathetic humans crawling on the ground.

He flew without purpose, and, as he had done so many times before, let his mind go blank as he flew. Focusing only on the beating of his wings against the air of the sky, not even noticing the curves, dips and sweeps in the sky he made. He just beat his wings harder and harder against the sky, hoping to wear himself to the point where he would make himself tired so he could rest easier.

He didn't mean to head anywhere, he didn't want to go anywhere. But still he found it, practically by accident when a blinding gleam of light shined in his eye, temporarily blinding him and making him lose focus.

He straitened himself out and tried to find the source of what had distracted him. His great red eyes widened when he saw what it was.

"No… It can't be." Nisroc practically whispered to himself, circling his current position to round to the building, trying to prove his theory wrong, it couldn't be this building, any place but this building!

And yet the closer Nisroc came, the more his fears came to light. It was the building he dreaded, the building he feared more than the wrath of his father's anger. And yet he found himself drawn to it, ever closer, ever nearer, though he knew the forebodings this structure had on his very soul.

He flew to the highest point of the building, remembering the terrible entrance he made all those centuries back, hoping beyond hope that he was wrong about this place. That the home he remembered had crumbled decades ago and that this was nothing more than a modern home that looked exactly like it. However when he reached the top of the building and found the one clue he needed to confirm his suspicions, he swear he felt his heart drop.

This was the place.

There was a large broken window that looked like it could be the doors to a balcony had there been for than a single gate holding the frame up. The window looked like it was broken in, however Nisroc knew that already. He was the one to break it.

He should head back, he knew he should. Nisroc should've just turned his head and flew as fast as he could away from the accursed building. Away from the haunting ghost of his past that this place invoked within him. But he couldn't.

In fact he found that he was doing just the opposite of what he wanted to do when he learned that his fears were correct.

He swiftly flew into the broken window.

He couldn't explain why he did it, perhaps to find some other clue to point that he was wrong and he was just imagining things. But he didn't even need to see the room he had entered again to know that he was wrong on that theory.

This was the place.

The room looked like it once belonged to a young girl once upon a time ago. However everything looked darker, dusty, grimy, and like no one had set a single foot inside this room ever since he left it in its grim state.

Mindful of the sharp glass that still remained on the floor, Nisroc folded his wings against his back, landing his feet on the floor.

He could tell that the floor boards were warped by time the moment his bare feet touched them. They felt shifty, loose, and weak. Really he was lucky that he hadn't broken through the floor boards yet.

He kept walking into the heart of the room, mindful of the entire empty portrait hanging on the walls, the large wardrobes and dressers that were rendered useless now, and the giant desk and bed that lay on opposite sides of the room.

It wasn't until he reached the middle of the room that he saw it.

Dark splotches staining the ground, it was hard to tell what they were now, or even what shape they were suppose to make, but Nisroc recognized what they were immediately. It was blood, old, aged, stained blood. There was no hint or trace of red in the stains, no, the floor boards had absorbed too much of the blood to remain red, and time and warped the floor boards themselves to a darker color, that these stains looked like dark glaze than anything else.

The ones Nisroc saw immediately were giant patches, like someone had spilled a bucket of glaze, then what really happened that terrible night those many centuries ago. Just the memory of what happened had Nisroc seeing red, and hissing in anger: Wishing that the humans whose blood now stained these floors in giant patches were alive again today, only for Nisroc to mercilessly slaughter them a second time.

He glared at the stains in the floor, angry at their existence, despite his forever burning hatred for them.

However it was during his glares at the stains that he saw the other, more distinguishable stain on the floor.

It wasn't like the other stains, which looked more like uneven pools with scattered dots surrounding them, this stain was more splattered. Like the liquid that had stained the floor had left its original home in a great splattered rush, splashing in a mockery of a surge. This stain even looked more violent than the others. And Nisroc knew why of course, though the fact of it still shook the very core of his soul.

Just looking at that stain caused his breath to go uneven, having the memories of his past coming back to haunt him.

He could even still hear everything that happened that night: Every cry, every curse, every sickening, ripping, sound, and every scream.

He edged closer to the stain, slowly, hesitantly. The sounds of the past growing ever louder in his mind, making him flinch once or twice even.

Once he reached the stain, he knelt down on his knees to observe it better, as if the stain of old blood were a priceless piece of artwork while the rest were nothing more than garbage.

Hesitantly, he reached out his hand to touch it. Like he could receive some sort of gift from doing so, though knowing the very soul sucking price behind it.

Louder and louder the screams of the past rang ever present in his ear, and yet he still reached out. Until his fingers had lightly brushed the surface of the stain on the floor, in a way that Nisroc never knew he held within himself. He finally braced his whole hand onto the stain, like he was trying to gain some sort of pentane, his body shaking all the while. However once he did that, the memories of that night came rushing back to him at full force.

It wasn't just the screams and cries that he only heard, it was like he relived it: Had to relive that entire, terrible night over and over again on full fast forward.

The images that he thought he had buried so far away resurfaced, making his very heart cringe, the sounds and feelings afterward making him shake in giant heaves that racked his entire body. He could even smell what had occurred that night; he could smell the fear, the blood, and the ever present of death staining this room.

It was too much for him.

Nisroc threw himself forward, catching himself with his outstretched arms just in the nick of time, but still he saw the ever present stain on the floor.

The longer he stared at it, the longer Nisroc couldn't hold it in any more: Couldn't hide the pain, secrets, and… Feelings that he had done so well to keep from everyone around him: His brother's, his father… Everyone.

And all too soon, Nisroc found that he was about to do the one thing he has only ever done once before in his entire life time: Cry.

And cry he did, heaving heavy sobs of what he couldn't do in this room all of those long, long, long, years ago.

He barely had the time to have the passing thought that he was grateful that none of his brothers, or even his father was here to see him in this lowly state. He just kept his eyes drawn tightly shut, yet still heaving out heavy patches of tears, moistening the feathers that were on his face, to then descend down his beak and splash onto the floor, to mix in with the stains themselves.

All the while the images of the past kept playing in his mind, practically driving him into further sorrow. He didn't care if his cries started to slip into fitful, beastly, hisses; he didn't care if he almost sounded human when he cried either… He was too wrapped in his tears to even call attention to these things.

However, unbeknownst to him, he wasn't fully alone in the room any more.

A small apparition of a young girl had appeared while Nisroc had entered fully into his weeping. She was bored of the events of the day so far, the night guard had left for the day and the day guard was even less fun for her. And though she had no more voice of them than she did her own, lost, body, she still had her worries of her friends who had occupied her home but left a while ago… She never did learn what had happened to them, and she was in no mood to spend the remainder of her after-life worrying about a subject matter she only voiced out once. So she had entered her forever locked room for a change of pace, so to speak.

Her eyes had widened when she did.

Because there in the middle of her room was the weeping Raven Mocker, and if she still had a breath, it would've gotten caught in her damaged neck.

'_It just can't be him… Not after all this time._' She thought to herself, thankful yet again, that though she couldn't control just when, where, and who could hear her, she could keep her thoughts to herself, though she never did figure out as to the why.

She floated her way over to the sobbing Raven Mocker's body to examine it, barely taking the time to consider just how well she should know the differences.

And then he finally spoke, and that's what really set her mind to the right conclusion.

"Forgive me… How could you?" Nisroc spoke between sobs, his hiss staining his voice, making the girl know, that if her heart still beat, that it would break at the sound of his voice.

"Forgive me, you will never." He continued to speak, though she was sure he didn't know that she was there. "Blame you, I wouldn't…. Wouldn't blame you, for not being able to forgive." He finished, and the argument of her non-beating heart aside, she had, had it. She couldn't take his heart break any more.

"_There is nothing to forgive._" She finally said, hoping beyond hope that he would hear her. He had to, if her last friend heard her, than he just had to.

He did.

His body stopped heaving, but he didn't look up, and for a while she worried if what she said weren't the right words.

"_I never blamed you. So I can't forgive someone I never thought ill towards._" She tried to explain, trying to force her face to look like a smile, though, even though she couldn't feel it, she was sure that she probably was forcing back her own, empty tears.

He finally looked up, and had she been alive, her breath would've caught at the familiar red eyes he had that seemed to widen when he finally see her.

"C-c-Cindy?" Nisroc called out, not trusting his own self with what he was seeing before him. He knew he was staring at a spirit, he just didn't trust it to be who he thought it was, he couldn't even trust the words he knew he heard from her own voice.

The spirit of the girl just nodded her head, reaching out a pale, transparent, blue hand out towards him. He felt something of a swift, cold breeze lightly touch his face, and he knew that it was her, really her.

"Cindy…" He repeated calmly, reaching one of his own hands towards the cold spot on his face, like he was trying to hold the tiny, translucent hand there.

The spirit, now known as Cindy, floated closer to him, her own, giant eyes welling up in unreal, empty ghost tears.

He knew it was a useless task, but he couldn't stop himself from reaching his free hand out towards her. He knew his hand would simply pass right through her, living as a spirit himself he had learn quite a lot of the spirit world, but he figured that he would use his knowledge to at least try to hold her essence. He just had to be careful, and careful he was.

He held his hand out in the pose of what appeared to be him holding her soft, youthful face, though she gave no sign of showing that she could actually feel him do so. She did, however, smile at him; her transparent face looking like it was on the verge of tears while doing so.

Nisroc just stayed where he was for the longest of time, just staring at her, noting her dramatic changes that being a spirit has affected her. She was still as small as her remembered her, if not more so, but that probably had more to do with his height than hers. All colors had left her being indefinably, leaving her nothing but the transparent colors of the startling paleness of blue and white. He remembered her hair being a bright yellow, such as the sun, and her skin being touched a peachy color by the sun's rays themselves: Now here hair and skin where nothing but pale whiteness that could rival the paleness of the moon itself. Her wide eyes, which he remembered being a cool, crystal green color, had shifted to the heartbreaking color of dead blue eyes of a corpse. Even her clothes, which he remembered her in being in a silly, pink and brown dress, which was later to be stained in red, had shifted to blue and white as well. But the fact of her colors aside, it was really her, and Nisroc refused to let her out of his grasp a second time.

He started to shift where his hand was held out to when she moved. She motioned closer towards him, and it wasn't until she started curling up into herself that he recognized what she was doing.

Though he could only feel her through the cold spots her spirit left in this land of the living, he knew what she was trying to attempt. She was trying to embrace him, to curl up besides his feathered body, the same way she used to do when she was still alive, young and very tired and was in need of comfort.

"_I missed you so much_" He heard her say, and he saw that she was trying to nuzzle her fleshless face into his feathers, sending shivers along his spine from her chill, but not in an unpleasant way. Although her body was nothing but a cold feeling in the air, he treasured her doing this, even if she couldn't really touch him, like he couldn't touch her, she still tried to mimic the actions she used to do: Curling her body to fit around his, gripping her small fingers into his feathers, her face buried deep within his chest.

Nisroc remembered, though it was fleeting, that when she first did this, when she was younger than she was, when she was still alive, he didn't like it. But after a while he learned that there was nothing he could do to make her stop, or give up on doing so, so he merely tolerated her embracing him like this.

It wasn't until he lost her that he truly realized how much he would miss it.

So, instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her transparent form, being careful not to completely go through her, ruining the illusion she was trying to invoke. And once he did, he didn't matter if her spirit made him shiver with her cold form; he treasured her presence, and didn't dare let her go.

"I-I missed you too…" Nisroc finally admitted, though his voice surprised him. It sounded chocked full of emotions that he wasn't even aware that he was capable of. And though it sounded guttural and still beastly, it didn't sound as animalistic as it always had. He would dare say that he almost sounded… Human. But he quickly shook the thought away mentally, automatically reaction as he always have.

It was then that he remembered Rephiam's offer to denounce Father and join the side of Light; Rephiam had said that they didn't have to be enemies, and that they were in fact still brothers.

'_Hate you, I will._' Nisroc had said those words to Rephiam, and at that moment, Nisroc truly meant it, for the first time in his entire life. And then Rephiam had to offer his hand out in peace and acceptance.

For as long as Nisroc lived he forever deny what his true feelings were when his brother did that, but thankfully Nisroc never had to admit to the feelings thanks to Neferet's creature.

Because, even if for a fleeting second, Nisroc wanted nothing more than to accept his brother's offer, damned the fact that two of his other brothers were right there with him. A part of Nisroc had wanted what Rephiam was able to achieve, though he still couldn't voice what it was exactly that Rephiam was able to achieve that Nisroc hadn't, and probably wouldn't ever be able to.

But then the other feeling hit Nisroc hard enough that he hesitated. The feeling was… Nisroc mentally had to hit himself for thinking of the word… Jealousy. Just down right, pure jealousy for the first time in his entire life. Nisroc was beginning to learn that he didn't like feeling jealous at all, but there it was.

His conflicting loyalties to Father had barely even covered his mind at the time.

All that had crossed his mind during the time was that he wanted what Rephiam had, but hated him for it because he had it. Because he had chosen Light, because he had humanity restored in him to give him a complete human body… Because he was gifted with love.

Nisroc took the time to carefully look down at the apparition in his arms. Her dead eyes were closed in an almost peaceful expression, which made his heart ache even more so than it usually did.

He had no idea what effect this little girl held within him, but he knew that she always had a changing effect on him, even if it was usually temporarily. He could barely put into words what she did to him, but all he knew was the night she died, he knew that somewhere deep inside him, despite him immortal blood, a deep part of himself had died along with her. Hence the reason why there were other stains amongst the floor boards than just hers.

It was with great reluctance that they finally broke apart from their empty embrace, though she still stayed in front of him, hovering so close that she kept level with his face, keeping the illusion that they were, in some way, holding hands. Though his were far more larger than her tiny ones.

"_I can't believe I have you back Ni-Ro._" She said, still smiling wide with her face still looking wet, though Nisroc was sure that too was an illusion.

If he could, Nisroc would've smiled at her pet-name for him. When they first met, she desperately wanted to know his name, he was still learning to speak for himself at the time, and was unsure if he should even speak to the beings that weren't his brothers or father. He thought he gave her his true name, but either she had a hard time with speech herself, or didn't hear the _S _and _C_ in his name and started calling him Ni-Ro… Though he knew that she knew that wasn't his real name. Though he was mute to revel it to her, after he had decided it was best that she not know who he truly was. That didn't stop her constant nagging to know his true name though, which made his heart feel, somewhat lighter at the easy memories.

"Nisroc." He said simply.

She cocked her head to the side as if confused.

"_What?_"

"Nisroc is my name. You always wanting to know, I remember." He said, wishing he could smile her.

Her smile positively radiant and more unreal tears started spilling down her transparent face.

"_Your… Real name? After all this time…_" He could tell that though her breath no longer mattered, she was chocking back both a mixture of a giggle and a sob.

"_Thank you._" She said smiling her brightest smile at him.

His only response was to lift his hand to her face again, wanting to memorize it, to hell with the pale contrast to her dead spirit to her live shell. For the first time in his very long life, Nisroc finally felt happy, though he still knew that it wouldn't last; that she was still dead and just a ghost, she was still right in front of him, and for now, they were together again.

She did the same thing: Raising her small hand to meet his face.

"_Nisroc…_" She said so softly, like she was saying a small prayer, but speaking it so softly so that she wouldn't have to be forced away.

However, this moment couldn't last forever. Nisroc knew that, he knew that this moment couldn't last forever; he just didn't want to think about it.

That was why what happened next startled him.

Cindy started to disappear.

"Cindy!" He cried out, and it seemed to snap her out of her own sense of bliss. She took one look at herself, and she couldn't hide the panic there.

"_Oh no… Not now. Please not now!_" He heard her cry out.

"What?" He asked, not wanting anything to tear them away again.

"_Nisroc… I can't control just how long I can commune with the living… I've never been in control of it. Humans hardly ever know what they're doing when they try to talk to me._" She explained, avoiding the truth of the answer, though Nisroc knew what was happening.

"_I'm fading out._" She said, and those words sliced through Nisroc's soul, though he knew the answer before she spoke the words. Somehow hearing her say it made it worse.

"NO!" He cried out, not wanting to lose her again. "No! I will not lose you again!" He cried, trying to reach out for her, but it was too late, he could even feel her cold spots gradually getting less cold.

"_I don't want to leave either… But I can't…_"

"No… You have to stay!" Nisroc called out, not wanting the truth of her state to fully hit him again… Not again.

"_Nisroc…_" She said calmly… though her body was even start to fade away, she still tried reaching her pale arm out towards him. He started to reach out to her hand, hoping to at least stall what was happening.

"_Just know this… I've always…_" And that was it. She completely vanished after those words, her voice fading out into nothingness, leaving Nisroc all alone once again.

"Cindy…" Nisroc said softly, his hand still outreach at the spot where she disappeared.

Once she left, all Nisroc wanted to do was take out all of his frustration out like he did the first time she was taken from him… Except this time he didn't have humans around to pin his blame and anger towards. Just his own self in a completely empty bedroom. Well that, and he still could feel the presence of the feeling that she always seemed to stir within him, that feeling that held him back and held his temper in control, but not his feelings.

And since he was now alone, his tears started to leak from his face again, dripping down onto the floor boards like he was a lost child who had gotten injured and had no one to help heal him. He didn't care anymore; he was beyond the point of caring if anyone were to catch his tears now. The only being he had ever cared for was gone from him, leaving him all alone… Again.

And because he was alone, he used up the last of the stirrings from within him that Cindy always seemed to cause within him to, finally, after all of this time, admit the three words he had never even fathomed, or even admitted to say, or even think, ever.

"I love you…" He said so softly, that if it wasn't for the absolute quietness in the room he doubted if he would hear his own self amidst his tears.

He didn't even care that his voice didn't even hold the tiniest fraction of the beast within it, and had sounded the most human in his century's long life.

However, that sentence had taken up all of what could be considered anything remotely human within him.

Once his tears were spent and spilt, he forced himself back and cried out into the empty room out into the unforgiving day time sky. He yelled out all of his pent up emotions that he had been holding back for years and what the mortals would call, generations. Letting every emotion that he held back from the day he first met Cindy, to her grime death, to his father's return, to now, explode out of him in one forceful cry.

It was a miracle that he was still undisturbed from the loudness of his cry.

He then launched himself up off of the ground, unfurling his wings out ready to take to the sky once again to help vent out his emotions.

The he heard it.

It was the sound of something clinking down to the ground after it was accidently dropped, but it was light, feint, and he almost overlooked the noise completely, until he saw the shine blind his red eyes yet again.

He looked over to what had distracted him from his force, and found he calmed down immensely once he saw what it was.

It was a little trinket that fell from her desk. It looked like it was once a bright shiny metal to be boldly presented and proud of, but now was tarnished black with time and disuse.

Upon closer inspection it was really a necklace, which Nisroc recognized immediately as Cindy's. The chain was small and thin, but very long, too long for her tiny body. The center weight was that of a thick, 3-D heart shape in which he recognized as a locket. He remembered that she was always fond of lockets, but always having to hear her complain at how her mother didn't like it when she wore this one because it was too big for her.

Holding it in his hands, Nisroc couldn't imagine how this tiny little trinket could be considered too big for a person. Especially considering that it could practically blend itself within his feathers should he wear it now.

Holding the locket in his hand, he found the notch that were to open it, though the suddenness of it opening made him jump a little.

He looked, he couldn't help himself, and he had to know what was inside her locket, what he always recognized as her greatest treasure, for all he remembered her talking about it.

There were two pictures inside the locket. One was a picture of Cindy herself, looking shy, but smiling all the same, as if she wasn't sure how the picture taken was supposed to happen, or how she was supposed to look. She looked as old as she did before she died. In fact it almost looked like it was taken several days before that terrible night. The image of her in the photo was enough to lighten his spirit in at least some measure.

The other picture, however, was something completely different.

It wasn't a photograph like the first one; in fact it looked more like a drawing.

'_Her drawings._' The though passed by his mind like a whisper, remember her talent for drawings, and how she would always coax him into viewing her simple little pictures.

From a distance it looked like any other bird drawn in charcoal making it completely black, but Nisroc knew better because he knew what details to look for. He saw the different structure of the body, the arms, the legs… It was him. She drew him and hid his picture in her locket…

'_In her heart…_' The thought was swift as the first thought but it made him close the locket, having finally deciding what to do with it.

Carefully he placed it around shoulders, hiding it underneath his feathers, so as not to bring attention to it, so that none of his brothers would notice of its existence.

"You want me to have this don't you?" He called out to the empty room, knowing that she was gone, but had to ask all the same.

"Your heart I have, issss your way of telling me?" He asked again, his original voice coming back, without him even noticing.

He received no answer, but then again, he really didn't expect one.

"I accept it. And I will never let you truly die!" He cried out into the empty night.

"Lose you again, I will not! Together again, we will be!" He vowed to the heavens, daring them to defy his wishes.

And with that last call he looked back into the room, his heart feeling lighter than it has in decades, as well as his spirit being filled with an unknown, light feeling that had him believing the impossible. And then he unfurled his great black wings again, launching himself out of the broken window and into the day time sky, the feeling of purpose coursing through him relentlessly.

Meanwhile…

Though Cindy's essence had been displaced yet again, she was still fully aware of everything that Nisroc had said and done. She heard his words, which was why she finally gave up the existence of her treasured locket, for him to have.

She heard his vow, which made her feel even more imprisoned in this relentless haunting… She wanted so badly to move on… But not if it meant leaving him behind.

And so, finally deciding, that though she wouldn't be able to even feel it… She finally allowed herself to cry herself… But not out of sorrow… But at the pure, raw amount of feelings she had felt at his outburst and his vow for their final reunion.

She also allowed herself to wish, and dream for the first time in her long time of the afterlife, to wish for her to come back alive and find him again… Damn all the consequences.

Never minding that she couldn't feel the tears stain, and wet her face.

**Before you say anything…. Yes that is the ghost girl that haunted Rephiam when he was still healing and living at the Gilcrease Mansion. It really bugs me that she doesn't have any other fan base… And I whole heartily blame the scene where Nyx revels herself as the ghost girl… Honestly I'm convinced that Nyx just used her image to comfort Rephiam because she did plan to forgive him, she just wanted to hear the forgivens thing come from his mouth. And yes… I whole-heartedly ship The Ghost Girl with Nisroc… It really wasn't anything at first… But the more I thought on it… the more and more I kept building on the Ghost Girl's character, and started fleshing her out(both figuratively and literally) and started really liking the concept of her and Nisroc knowing each other before she died and he became a spirit himself because of Kalona's imprisonment. And found it jst soooo adorable that… EEEE! I think that these two are my new OTP now. THAT'S RIGHT! I SHIPP IT AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME! Besides I kinda wanted to experiment with a feels FF… Hope I did good on it… R&R and tell me how I did… and give me your opinion on how I introduced these two together. I would really appreciate it…**

**I is out for now… But I hope to see you soon. BYE!**


End file.
